Pomona College is an undergraduate, liberal arts college with a strong commitment to pre-professional training in the sciences and an active, grant-supported faculty/student research program in Biology, Chemistry, and Psychology. Over 60 percent of our graduates in Biology, Chemistry and Psychology continue their education in medical or graduate school, and 86 percent of the applicants to medical school were admitted during recent years. The use of laboratory and wild animals is an essential part of these programs, and we have been fully accredited by The American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) since 1975. In recent years, as regulations for animal care and use have been strengthened, and use of animals in research and teaching has increased, our animal facility, built in 1959, has been severely taxed. We responded to these demands by investing approximately $34,340 in renovation and new equipment by 1982. However, our facility is still deficient in that it 1) lacks sufficient rooms for isolation, surgery, and to accommodate all species required for research and teaching; 2) has an antiquated heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system that does not provide dependable heating, cooling and ventilation at current Federal standards; and 3) lacks emergency power supply for the existing HVAC system. Pomona College is committed to maintaining a superior animal facility, providing the animal resources necessary for quality research and teaching programs, and continuing full AAALAC accredition. This proposal seeks matching funds for the renovation of two existing rooms into four, purchase and installation of an adequate HVAC system for old and renovated facilities, and purchase of an emergency power system for the HVAC system.